magequitfandomcom-20200213-history
Stages
The Stages are the maps that the mages play on. Each round, the stage is random, and each stage has its own unique gems and styles. There is currently a total of 8 stages available to play. The Classic The Classic is called The Classic because... well, it's the most basic arena for the game. It is an island surrounded by lava, which will begin to rise as the game progresses and mages are eliminated. Lava does continuous damage to mages as long as they are on it. The Volcano The Volcano is similar to The Classic in appearance but is a very different experience. While The Volcano is still an island surrounded by lava, it also features a pit full of extremely hot lava, so that the island is in the shape of a donut. If a mage falls into this pit, they die immediately upon contact with the lava. Additionally, the pit occasionally fires huge, burning rocks into the air that, upon crashing into the land, can do varying amounts of damage and knockback depending on where the mage was located in relation to the crashed molten rock. If the mage is located near the outside of the edge of where it lands, they will take minimal to no damage and knockback. On the other hand, if the mage is located directly under the rock when it lands, they will take extreme and sometimes catastrophic damage and, if they aren't killed instantly, will take a high amount of knockback as well. The lava on the outside does continuous damage to mages as long as they are on it. The Islands The Islands are a cluster of small, sandy islands that will come in varying formations based upon the number of players and the gamemode. Surrounding and separating these islands is a mass of water. The Islands and The Bridges offer a very different experience than The Classic and The Volcano. In these stages, the water does not do any damage to the mages and is safe to traverse without fear of damage being done in the process. However, even though the water does not do damage, the shark will. The shark swims around the islands, waiting for a mage to lay foot in the water. As soon as one does, the shark swims much faster towards the mage. The shark automatically takes the shortest route to the mage. As soon as it is within a short distance of the mage, it dives underwater. After a few seconds, if the mage is still in the water, it will kill the mage from below, spectacularly flying into the air from beneath the mage, then diving back underwater. More information on the shark here. Additionally, as the game progresses and players are eliminated, the islands begin to fall underwater, one at a time, making sure that all the players are always on their toes. The Bridges The Bridges is two islands with a gap in between them, connected by two precarious bridges. It is fairly similar to the islands, although not so much in appearance. The water still does not damage you, and the shark still patrols the water. For more information on the shark, read The Islands or here. The Tower The Tower is a unique stage featuring another island surrounded by a pink liquid that has the same effects as lava. In the center of the island, a huge circle is cut out of the island, similar to The Volcano, but much bigger, so that the shape is more like a ring than a donut. It is also filled with the pink lava. In the center of the lake is a tower that has a higher elevation than the rest of the island, making it easy for mages to cast spells from the tower, but difficult for players to hit mages on top of the tower from the bottom. Additionally, bridges will regularly extend and retract from the edge of the lake to the top of the tower, providing a way to get to and go from the tower. The pink liquid does continuous damage to mages as long as they are on it. The Coffin The Coffin is another unique stage, with a unique shape. In this stage, the island is in the shape of a coffin with walls around the perimeter, hence the name. The walls stretch completely around the perimeter except for at both ends of the island, where it is completely open to the outside. The island is surrounded just by air, meaning that if you fall over the wall or out the edges, you are instantly killed. When playing with two large teams, a border stretches down the center, so that players may cast spells at each other, but cannot cross into their enemy's territory. The Ruins The Ruins are another simple stage, similar to The Classic. It features an island surrounded by sand that has the same effects as lava. Unlike The Classic, there is lots of cover from spells, meaning that some players may have to get creative with their spells. The sand does continuous damage to mages as long as they are on it. The Sports The Sports is a unique stage in the way that it is played differently than any of the other stages. It is shaped like a rectangular box, with a wall stretching around the perimeter of the island, except for a few sections where mages can get in or out of the island. Inside the island, the ground is made of ice, although it isn't as slick as it would seem. The special thing about this stage is when playing with two teams, a giant hockey puck appears in the center of the island, and the two bigger sections where there is no wall turn into goals. Players cannot damage each other but all spells still deal knockback to players and the puck. The goal is to get the puck into the enemy team's goal. When this happens, every player on the enemy team dies at once, making the other team win instantly. During a free for all or 3 teams, it is played like normal. The blue liquid on the outside of the island deals continuous damage to mages during a free for all or 3 teams as long as they are on it. Category:Stages